Where & Who Am I?
by Paradoxer'ss
Summary: Saat Kaguya diambang batas, ia membuka jutsu Portal yang lansung menjerumus ke kematian, saat Naruto berlari dari hisapan kuat Portal tersebut, Tanpa Naruto sadari ia berlari melebihi kecepatan cahaya sehingga membuka gerbang dimensi. WARN : GAJE! OOC! MAINSTREM! PENASARAN BACA AJA! ABSURD!
1. Chapter 1

**Where & Who Am I?**

Naruto **Masashi Khisimoto**

Highschool DXD **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **| Warning : OOC, Mainstrem, Typo, Gaje, Mini-GodLike!Naru, Sesuai Imajinasi Author, Disini Naru punya The Flash Power – Scorpion Mortal Kombat, D-L-L (Dan Lupa Lagi)**

. . . …::: **::::::: Chapter 1 : Awal :::::::** :::…. . .

Summary : Saat Kaguya diambang batas, ia membuka jutsu Portal yang lansung menjerumus ke kematian, saat Naruto berlari dari hisapan kuat Portal tersebut, Tanpa Naruto sadari ia berlari melebihi kecepatan cahaya sehingga membuka gerbang dimensi.

.

Chapter 1

.

'S-sial, pada akhirnya mereka bisa melukaiku' Batin Kaguya yang bersembunyi dibalik bebatuan.

"Bagus Sasuke! Strategi kita berdua memang serasi!" Naruto berteriak dengan keras karena rencana mereka berhasil untuk melukai Kaguya, bahkan lukanya pun ampuh membuat Kaguya bersembunyi (Tercepirit-pirit?).

"Berdua? Aku tidak yakin"

"Benar juga si', sepenuhnya strategi mu hehehe, ya sud-"

"Dia keluar!" Ucapan Naruto terpotong Sasuke karena Naruto melihat Kaguya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, sekarang rencanaku, masuk ke rencana B!" Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan **Susano'o** , sementara Naruto mengeluarkan **Rasen Shuriken**.

Kaguya yang mendengar dan melihatnya pun mempersiapkan pertahanannya, Sasuke langsung melepaskan Anak Panah Amaterasunya dan Naruto melempar Rasen Shurikennya, Naruto pun memanipulasi waktu dan berlari sangat kencang ke Kaguya, Naruto mengeluarkan 2 Bunshin, 1 Bunshin menahan gerakan Kaguya, 1 Bunshin memutari Kaguya dan Naruto juga memutari Kaguya, namun berlawan arah dari Bunshin Satunya agar pandangan Kaguya tidak focus terhadap serangan.

Saat serangan sudah dekat, Naruto langsung pergi kembali dengan cepat, menyisakan putaran bayangan petir yang ia tinggalkan, sementara Kaguya terkejut dan terlambat mengeluarkan pertahanan yang dia siapkan, terjadilah ledakan besar.

"Aku iri dengan kekuatan kecepatanmu"

"Hn"

"Hey! Kata itu milikku!"

"kenapa sifat kita tertukar?!" sweatdrop Naruto

"Hn"

"Xianjing, tiba tiba balik" Sakura pun yang sedang menyembuhkan Kakashi Sweatdrop

Kembali ke pertempuran, Naruto masih dengan cengiran kemenangannya, sedangkan Sasuke khawatir dengan serangannya yang tidak membunuh langsung Kaguya.

Dan yang benar saja, Kaguya masih berdiri disitu namun dengan darah dan luka lecet dimana mana.

"Haaaaaah, haaaaaaah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan, dengan jutsu terlarang ini, aku akan bangkit beberapa ribu tahun lagi" Lalu Kaguya membuka segel dengan segel tangan yang cukup rumit dan secara tiba tiba angin menjadi ribut mengelilingi Kaguya, kulit kulit Kaguya pun terkelupas dan tubuhnya mengikuti pusaran angin.

"Apa-apaan ini, mengapa jadi seperti ini?!" Teriak Naruto panik, karena benda benda yang didekat pusaran angin itu terhisap dan hilang tanpa sebab, bahkan batu yang sangat tebal dan besar pun ikut tertarik.

"A-aku sudah tidak merasakan Chakra Kaguya sama sekali" Kali ini Sakura berbicara

"Aku juga" Dan setelah Sasuke berucap, angin ribut tadi berubah menjadi besar dan berubah menjadi lubang besar bewarna Merah dengan tengahnya Hitam (Portal Mortal Kombat, sebesar Istana)

Karena tarikan angin sangat sangatlah kuat, Naruto, Sasuke , Sakura pun tertarik ke dalam Portal, Naruto memanipulasi waktu untuk mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan disekitarnya.

"Pegang tanganku!" Teriak Naruto

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Teriak Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke pun terkejut, Kakashi masuk kedalam Portal tanpa disadari dikarenakan sedang dalam keadaan pingsan.

"AKHHHHHH!"

"TOLONG AKU!"

"SIALAN!"

Teriak lainnya saat tertarik dan masuk kedalam Portal tersebut, kembali ke Naruto yang sedang mempertahankan pegangan Sasuke untuk tidak tertarik ke Portal.

"S-SIAL! Aku tidak kuat lagi"

"Naruto! Lepaskan saja, biarkan aku masuk kedalam Portal"

"Aku ikut dengan Sasuke-kun"

"Tidak Akan! Mana mungkin kubiarkan BODOH!"

"Kalau tidak kita semua akan masuk kedalam Portal IDIOT! Kau lebih penting dari kami!" Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke mengambil Kusanagi dan menyayat langsung badan Naruto tanpa ragu dan pada akhirnya tangan Naruto terlepas, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura membiarkan diri mereka terhisap Portal dan…

 **Musnah**

"Kalian memang sialan" Senyum pahit Naruto terukir jelas dibibirnya, sedangkan Naruto tak ingin dirinya ikut kedalam Portal pun langsung berlari kencang melawan tarikan angin.

"Sialan kau Teme, kau membuat badanku terluka parah" Naruto berlari tambah kencang, walau masih berlari ditempat yang sama.

'Tambah lagi, masih kurang, masih kurang' gerakannya pun semakin kencang dan mulai bergerak maju.

'Kurang, kurang, kurang, lagi, tambah lagi, lagi'

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berlari dengan mata tertutup maju kedepan, dan tanpa disadari disekitar badan Naruto terkumpul petir petir mengelilinginya dan Portal kecil terbentuk didepannya dan Naruto tertelan petir yang tadi mengelilinginya dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: **Kuoh City** ::.

"Sebelum malam tiba, mancing dulu kurasa bukan ide buruk" Ucap seseorang ditepi sungai.

Belum beberapa lama memancing disana, tiba-tiba Portal terbuka didekat sungai dan terdapat seseorang jatuh seperti kilat dan tercemplung kedalam sungai dengan kerasnya.

"What da…. Portal? Seseorang?" Azazel berinisiatif langsung ketempat jatuhnya seseorang tadi.

'Manusia? Tetapi energinya sangatlah besar, sangat mencolok energinya' Batin Azazel.

Azazel langsung saja masuk kedalam sungai dan mengendong seseorang yang jatuh tadi dan menaruhnya dibawah pohon dan menunggunya hingga… sadar?

.

.

.

Setelah lama menunggu, seseorang tadi mulai bergerak dan bangun dengan tatapan bingung, Azazel yang sudah menduga pun akan siap ditanya tanya, bahkan bertarung.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau berada dikota Kuoh"

"S-siapa kau? Apa mau mu? Aku tak punya apa-apa"

"Hey hey hey, tenanglah, Namaku Azazel, siapa Nama mu?"

"N-nama? Nama… ah aku ingat, N-Naruto"

'Kurasa dia lupa ingatan, dia tidak boleh ditangan orang yang salah, bisa gawat'

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya, dimana tempat tinggal mu? Orang tua? Sekolah?" Saat Azazel bertanya, Naruto tampak bingung entah mau menjawab apa.

"Oke, aku tebak, kau tidak punya tempat tinggal, orang tua, dan sekolah?" Azazel tahu jika Naruto bingung karena lupa dengan ingatan.

"Y-yal" Jawab Naruto ragu.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kau ikut aku, aku akan menjadi orang tua mu, lebih tepatnya yang membimbing mu sih" Ujar Azazel, setelah itu Azazel dan Naruto pergi dari sungai.

.

.

"Stop" Ucap Azazel, Naruto yang tadinya sedang bengong langsung terkejut.

"Inikah rumah yang aku tempati?" dengan raut wajah bertanya pada Azazel.

"Yah… Setelah kita cari cari selama 4-5 jam, inilah rumah yang menurutku bagus untuk kau tempati" Senyum Azazel pada Naruto, Naruto dibuat makin bingung dengan Azazel, bagaimana tidak, rumah bertingkat yang mewah tetapi hanya untuk 1 orang?

"Ini terlalu berlebihan Azazel-san, adakah yang lebih sederhana?"

"Bagiku ini udah sederhana, ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, besok aku akan kirimkan barang yang kau perlu dan hal lainnya, bye bye~" Dengan seenak jidat Azazel langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"hah… beruntung aku bertemu orang baik"

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memakai baju yang sama, karena tak ada baju lain, sekarang yang ia punya hanyalah Rumah, Kasur, dan baju seadanya, semua barang akan dikirim Azazel besok, Naruto duduk dikasur dan memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Fuhh… Yang bisa ku ingat sekarang hanya Kekuatan Kecepatan ku dan Nama saja, Sial, bagaimana aku bisa jadi lupa ingatan gini" Ucap Naruto dan langsung menidurkan dirinya dikasur yang lumayan besar, cukup untuk 3 orang dewasa.

.

Esok harinya Naruto bangun dan mendapat kiriman paket 3 kardus besar dipagi hari sekali.

 _Penerima : Naruto_

 _Alamat : kaca piring V no.23 ( :v )_

 _Naruto, aku mengirim 3 kardus besar untuk mu, 2 kardus pakaian, 1 kardus lemari, oh iyak, hati-hati saat membuka kardus pakaian, didalamnya terdapat surat dan uang yang cukup untuk 2 – 3 bulan, hanya ini yang bisa ku sampaikan saat ini, ingat, baca suratnya!_

 _Pengirim : Azazel yang tampan dan super mesum._

Naruto hanya cuek aja dengan isi suratnya, lalu ia masuk kedalam rumah beserta 3 Kardus yang ia dapat , ia membuka kardus pakaian terlebih dahulu untuk melihat isi surat tersebut.

'Kenapa suratnya harus dipisah coba? Ngapa gak sekalian?'

 _Naruto, besok kau mulai sekolah di Kuoh Academy, aku mendaftarkan mu kemarin malam, baju – celana – tas – sepatu – dan lainnya sudah ada, mungkin dengan sekolah kau bisa mendapat banyak teman, saat sekolah jangan nakal yah…_

 _Salam dari papah Azazel yang tam-_

Naruto langsung merobek kertas tersebut, ia kesal dengan kata kata tersebut entah kenapa, dan juga kesal karena ia tidak bilang bahwa akan didaftarkan sekolah, Naruto agak pusing sedikit saat mengingat kata sekolah, dan sekejap ia mendapat ingatan sedikit tentang sekolah, ia dulu pernah bersekolah di Akademi Ninja? Naruto langsung berpikir, mungkin ia sekolah nanti bisa memulihkan ingatan ingatannya yang hilang.n

"Baiklah, aku akan berkeliling dulu agar hafal daerah disekitar sini" lalu ia merapihkan dan menaruh kardusya di atas dan keluar rumah, rumah tidak ia kunci karena tidak ada barang yang penting, siapa juga yang mau mencuri di rumah yang masih kosong?

.

 **::::** :::.. . .

.

Sudah hampir 2 jam lebih Naruto mengelilingi kota Kuoh, ia juga sudah melihat sekolahnya yang nanti akan ia tempati, hanya bagian luar sekolah dikarenakan masih jam 7.25, sekolah sudah mulai ramai, saat ini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang namun ia tidak sengaja mendengar suara teriakan di gang sempit, Naruto sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan teriakan tersebut namun rasa tidak pedulinya terganti jadi khawatir karena suara teriakan yang terus menerus dan meminta tolong

 **[On] Megumi POV**

"Aku berangkat" Aku menutup pintu rumah ku lalu berjalan menuju sekolah, aku melihat jam tangan ku dan waktu bel sekolah berbunyi masih sekitar 30 menitan lagi.

Sekitar 5 menit aku berjalan, aku berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir apakah lewat jalan biasanya yang agak lama dan tidak ada waktu ngobrol bersama teman-teman atau gang kecil jalan pintas, bisa berkumpul bersama teman-teman, dan aku memutuskan lewat gang kecil.

Memang aku tidak melewati Gangnya, aku hanya melewati jalannya tetapi tidak jalur arah Gangnya, aku melihat jam tangan ku lagi dan entah mengapa aku bengong dan tanpa sadar menubruk seseorang.

' _bruk_ '

"Aww" ujar ku kesakitan, aku cepat cepat berdiri dan ingin meminta maaf, namun saat ingin berdiri tangan ku dipegang dan tidak jauh dari situ aku diseret ke pojok dinding.

"Disana ingin merampok, kita mendapatkan gadis ditempat seperti ini, lanjut rampok atau bermain dulu bos?"

"Tidak buruk ide mu, bermain sebentar kurasa taka pa, hahaha!"

Mereka ternyata berdua, aku ingin berontak namun tak bisa, tangan ku dijepit kuat kuat dengan tangan besar mereka, aku merasakan pipiku dipegang.

"Tetang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil ciuman pertama mu…" ucap bos perampok

"Tapi keperawanan mu" lanjutnya, aku terkejut dengan ucapannya, dengan cepat ku tendang kakinya namun di tahan oleh perampok satunya, dan bos perampoknya memegang dadaku, aku berteriak keras berkali kali dan berteriak tolong dan mulutku langsung dibekap, aku tidak peduli sekecil apa suara ku, aku berharap ada yang mendengar teriakan ku.

"Hmm… Langsung sajalah kumasukan" aku semakin terkejut dan semakin berontak, tidak peduli sekuat apa tenaga ku, aku mencoba agar 'itu' tidak masuk dan disaat 'itu' sudah menyentuh milikku, aku langsung terjatuh, Kaget, itulah reaksiku, secara tiba-tiba 2 perampok tersebut terpental bersamaan dan aku melihat kilatan cahaya yang begitu cepat dan langsung berada didepanku dengan posisi melindungi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Wanita ini? Merampoknya?" Ujar seseorang tersebut, dari suara dan tampilan belakangnya sudah dipastikan dia Laki-Laki dan juga dia juga tidak melihat kalau aku hampir di… perkosa?

 **[OFF] Megumi POV**

Perampok tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dikarenakan Bosnya membetulkan posisi 'itu'nya terlebih dahulu agar tidak terjepit oleh resleting dan Mereka langsung menyerang Naruto dengan Pisau namun disaat beberapa senti lagi Pisau tersebut mengenai dada Naruto, Naruto menghilang dan berada dibelakang perampok.

"Mencari ku?" Disaat Bos perampoknya terkejut dan langsung menghadap kebelakang, ia melemparkan Pisaunya ke Naruto, Naruto menghindar dan langsung berada di samping Bos perampok.

"Meminta maaf dan pergi dari sini, bahkan kota ini atau diantara kalian berdua ada yang mati" Naruto langsung mengitari kedua perampok tersebut dengan cepat dan berefek terhadap kedua perampok tersebut, mereka tidak dapat bernafas.

"A-ampuni Kami, K-kami minta maaf, Kami tidak akan la-lagi berada dikota i-ini" Seketika Naruto berhenti dan memegang erat kerah belakang perampok lalu berlari keluar dari tempat tersebut sambil membawa kedua perampok.

Sementara Megumi terbengong dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat, diantara kagum atau tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"A-apa yang terjadi di-disini" Disaat Megumi ingin berdiri, kakinya mendadak ngilu dan berdenyut dibagian sikut dan saat itu juga Naruto datang dan menahan badan Megumi agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"Lo gk liat tadi gw mau jatuh?" Balas Megumi

.

 **Just Kidding :p**

 **Back to the story**

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"A-ah aku b-baik baik saja, hanya lemas di lutut se-sehabis terbentur" Jawab Megumi gugup, Megumi langsung kaget dan melihat jam tangan.

"Su-sudah tinggal 5 menit lagi?!" Teriak Megumi, Naruto yang tahu apa yang dia maksud pun langsung menyediakan punggungnya untuk siap dinaiki.

"Aku tahu kau ingin ke sekolah, naiklah kepunggung ku agar cepat sampai" Tawar Naruto, Megumi sebenarnya ingin menolak karena tidak enak dan malu, namun tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk cepat sampai ke sekolah, terpaksa harus mengikuti.

"B-baiklah" Saat Megumi menaiki punggung Naruto dan memeluknya, seketika Naruto dan Megumi menghilang dengan cepat menyisakan jejak petir.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Megumi telah sampai disekolah kurang lebih 1 menit

"Kita sudah sampai" Ujar Naruto

"a-ah iyak, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ku"

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, jaa ne~" Dan pergi dengan cepat… ngeeeeenggg cuzzz….

"Tunggu!" Peringat Megumi namun sudah telat.

"hahh… Padahal ku ingin tanya namanya… Oh iyak! Aku harus cepat cepat" Megumi pun lari ke dalam kelas dengan perasaan gembira.

'tampan' Dan Bel pun berbunyi disaat yang tepat.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto dan Megumi pergi ke sekolah di gang sempit tadi, terdapat seseorang berambut Merah dengan panjang rambut sepantat melayang diatas, ia memerhatikan Naruto sejak Naruto berangkat dari rumah.

" **Hmm… Anak yang menarik, terima kasih…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…** **Azazel"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC (TO BE** **Countinue)**

What is up? – What is down? – What is left? – What is Right? – Everything It's going to be alright! [Jadi Chandraliow]

Yo~ Welcome to My First Fanfic in here!

Maaf kalau ceritanya 'agak' absurd/gaje gitu …

Jadi seperti yang tadi dilihat paling atas, Naruto Have The Flash Power and Scorpion Mortal Kombat Power… itu lho… The Flash dari DC Universe, tapi untuk Scorpion belum dikeluarin dichap ini… mungkin 2-3 Chap lagi -,- … oh yak… Karakter Anime HS DXD blum ku kluarin s'mua di Fanfic ini dan 1 lagi, untuk penampilan Naruto seperti foto fanfic yang ku pasang disini…

Pasti Pada bertanya tanya … Ini Megumi yang mana si'? Megumi Kayano? Megumi Shimizu? Megumi Tadokoro? Megumi Noda?

 ** _Megumi Tadokoro_** dari **Shokugeki No Somay** … [Laper…]

So… I need your Critics and Suggestion for this Fanfic :D agar chapter kedepannya ada yang diperbaiki dan hasilnya lebih ntapz, btw kalau banyak yang SUKA, aku bakal lanjut ini Fanfic ;) …

Remember! Kritik dan Saran… Bukan Caci Maki, Right?

. . . ..::: **:::: Where & Who Am I ? ::::**:::.. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Where & Who Am I?**

Naruto **Masashi Khisimoto**

Highschool DXD **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **| Warning : OOC, Mainstrem, Typo, Gaje, Mini-GodLike!Naru, Sesuai Imajinasi Author, Disini Naru punya The Flash Power – Scorpion Mortal Kombat, D-L-L (Dan Lupa Lagi) Polos!Naru**

 **Note Panjang :**

Sebelum ke cerita, ada yang ingin ku beritahu, apalagi no.8

 **Satu**. Sebenarnya Genre Humor yang kupasang itu tidak ada niatan sama sekali, malah pegennya action atau supernatural… Tapi teman ku menyarankan, katannya si' bagus untuk orang yang baru difanfic, emang bener ya? Yoweslah, Aku bakal usahakan humornya, jadi maaf kalau "Memang" garing… like a gentleman, aku yang memulai dan aku harus akhiri juga (lebay gk si'?)

 **Dua**. Harem or not? Nah, temen ku (lagi) menyarankan Harem, bahkan HardHarem, sekali ketemu perempuan langsung jadi pacar, muke gile… Jadi … nanti kupikirkan lagi.

 **Tiga.** Diawal Naruto disekolah, gak langsung nempel sama Rias dan kawan kawannya dulu… Naruto lupa ingatannya juga yang gk parah banget… ingatan yang hilang cuman masa lalunya (mantan | kidding) dan tentang dirinya… baca aja dhe… takut sop'iler

 **Empat.** Waktu pertama Upload fanfic Chap 1, itu yang upload temenku, chap 1 masih banyak typo dan hal lainnya, seterusnya bakal aku yang urus… karena aku blum tau cara uploadnya gimana, sekarang sudah tahu, terima kasih tong fang…

 **Lima.** Anime lain mungkin akan masuk… secara random.

 **Enam.** Mungkin juga… Fanfic ini ku bumbui dengan gore… sedikit.

 **Tujuh.** Kekuatan Naruto Down, Saat di Dunianya dia bisa memanipulasi waktu sampai titik paling lambat dan lari sangat cepat diwaktu bersamaan, sekarang down semenjak dia pindah dimensi.

 **Delapan.** Issei udah reinkarnasi disini.

.

.

Summary : Saat Kaguya diambang batas, ia membuka jutsu Portal yang lansung menjerumus ke kematian, saat Naruto berlari dari hisapan kuat Portal tersebut, Tanpa Naruto sadari ia berlari melebihi kecepatan cahaya sehingga membuka gerbang dimensi.

.

 **Sebelumnya :**

"Kita sudah sampai"

"a-ah iyak, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ku"

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, jaa ne~"

"Tunggu!"

"hahh… Padahal ku ingin tanya namanya…"

'tampan'

"Hmm… Anak yang menarik, terima kasih…

…Azazel **"**

.

.

.

. . . …::: **::::::: Chapter 2 : Menjadi Anggota OSIS & Bertarung :::::::**:::…. . .

.

Di Sore hari Naruto berkunjung ke sungai tempat Azazel biasa memancing, ada beberapa hal yang ia ingin tanyakan dan beberapa hal yang ingin dia minta, bukan meminta sesuatu beruapa uang atau barang.

"Yo Azazel-san, bagaimana hasil dari pancingan mu? Banyak,kah?" Sambil melihat baskom ikan Azazel.

"Aku sudah dapat 1 yang besar setelah sekian lama menunggu, itu tangkapan terbaikku, dan aku berpikir aku akan mendapat banyak ikan lagi, hingga akhirnya umpan ku habis, lalu ku relakan ikan ini jadi umpan dan bla bla… bla bla..-" Naruto Sweatdrop, yang ia tanyakan bagaimana tangkapan hari ini, yang ada justru curhat.

"Ano…- Maaf aku memotong curhatan mu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Ah, Silahkan"

"Apakah didunia ini setiap orang memiliki kekuatan selain Aku dan Azazel-san?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada santai, namun berkesan serius.

"Ahh… Aku belum menjelaskan tentang dunia ini kepada mu, baiklah akan ku jelaskan pada mu sekarang" Azazel mengawali penjelasan 3 Fraksi yang berseteru, awal peperangan, mengapa ada malaikat jatuh, manusia menjadi korban peperangan, hingga saat ini.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, jadi saat ini sedang dalam genjatan senjata?"

"Yap, kau benar, namun ditiap fraksi memiliki anggota yang memkhianati fraksinya sendiri, contohnya Aku, Aku Gurbernur Malaikat Jatuh, namun banyak yang mengkhianati ku" Diakhir kalimat entah sadar atau tidak, Azazel berucap dengan bangga.

"Lalu adakah yang membasmi para pengkhianat fraksi itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm… Biasanya sih, fraksi itu sendiri, memangnya ada apa sampai kau bertanya hal ini kepada ku?" Tanya balik Azazel.

"Disaat aku berkeliling tadi pagi, Aku merasankan kekuatan disetiap orang, ada yang memang tidak ada tekanan, ada yang tekanan kekuatannya tinggi, namun saat disekolah, tekanan energi sangatlah kuat disana, dan munculah pertanyaan dan langsung ku tanya kepada mu saat ini" Jawab lengkap Naruto

"Hmm… Skill Sensor mu tajam juga, padahal aku belum memberi tahu mu kalau aku memiliki kekuatan,kan?" Azazel tersemyum.

"Azazel-san apakah aku boleh melawan anggota yang membengkang tersebut? Bahkan membunuhnya?"

"Hmm… Dari reaksi kau bertanya, sepertinya kau sangat ingin sekali?" Tanya Azazel canggung.

"Jadi saat tadi Pagi menjelang Siang, Aku sudah mau berniat pulang kerumah, diperjalanan aku mendengar perempuan dirampok dan disaat Aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku ini, insting bertarung ku langsung meningkat drastis"

'Dari raut wajahnya, reaksinya, sepertinya dia sangat ingin membunuh' Lanjut batin Azazel.

"Entah mengapa, Aku sendang ingin sekali bertarung… dan mendengar apa yang Azazel-san bicarakan tentang pengkhianatan, langsung ku bunuh sepertinya leh ugha" Ucap Naruto santai.

"Hahh… Baiklah, tapi tidak boleh membunuhnya! Kau bisa menciptakan perang jika sudah dicurigai banyak fraksi dan jadi bahan fitnah" Peringat Azazel keras.

"Baiklah, berikan tugasnya sekarang, siapa yang kau curig- AKHH! HIDUNG KU!"

"Bego, ya kali sekarang… Sekolah aja belum, Aku akan memberikan tugas mulai minggu depan, agar kau bisa membuat strategi menepatkan waktu sebelum kau keduluan oleh orang lain"

"Ngeh, baiklah, aku ingin meminta satu hal, bagaimana cara kita agar cepat dalam telekomunikasi?" Naruto berucap sambil memegang hidungnya yang berlumur darah sehabis ditusuk 2 jari oleh Azazel.

"Ah iya, Aku ingin memberi Handphone ini pada mu saat tadi pagi, namun kau tidak ada dirumah, ini adalah alat telekomunikasi yang cepat, disitu ada gambar dan tulisan bernama 'kontak', kau pilih itu dan ada pencet namaku untuk menghubungi ku, untuk hal lain, disitu ada buku panduan cara menggunakannya" Jelas Azazel.

"Baiklah, Aku pulang dulu, terima kasih banyak Azazel-san" Naruto langsung berlari dan masih memgang hidungnya yang berdarah.

Azazel melihat langit sudah mulai gelap dan pada akhirnya dia tidak mendapatkan ikan untuk dibawa pulang, disaat ingin beres beres, 2 jari tangan kanan agak lengket jika sedang memegang barang, saat dilihat, Azazel sweatdrop.

"…Upil'nya nempel"

.

.

.

Diesok harinya, Naruto sudah bangun dari jam 5.00 Pagi dan berolahraga hingga jam 6.30, lalu mandi dan setelah mandi dia hanya melilitkan anduk dipinggangnya saja, ia sarapan dulu baru memakai baju, Saat sedang sarapan, ia baru ingat bagaimana nanti dirinya di Sekolah, dan saat itu juga Naruto ingin menggunakan Handphone yang ia ingin coba pakai dari kemarin malam.

"Buka Menu lalu… Contact dan… cari nama Aza- nah langsung ketemu" Naruto langsung tekan nomor Azazel dan muncul tulisan 'Sedang Memanggil' (Jodoh).

.

"HOAAAAAAAaaaammm~"

 ** _Drrrtt drrrttt ddrrrrtt_**

Azazel kaget, HPnya berbunyi yang mengartikan adanya panggilan masuk, jarang jarang ada yang menelpon dia, sudah lama ia tidak ditelpon selama 3 bulan, saking lamanya sampai dia menelpon nomor yang tidak aktif agar munculnya suara panggilan gagal (You Know What I Mean?).

"Ahh… Naruto, sudah ku duga" Ucap Azazel sambil memegang dagunya, Azazel menekan tombol 'Angkat Panggilan'.

"Ahh… Hai Naruto, bagaimana reaksi mu tentang barang yang kau pegang? Keren bukan? Cepat,kan?"

 **'** Halo… **'**

"Iya Naruto Halo… Bisakah kau mendengarkan ku?"

 **'** Hallo Azazel-san? Suara mu kecil sekali. **'** Azazel menduga bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang memegang HPnya namun dengan menutup lubang suara HP, Azazel tahu karena dari suara Naruto yang mampet.

"OY BEGO! PASANG DITELINGA BUKAN DIBEKEP HPNYA!"

 **'** Oh iyak, Kukira di jidat **'** Azazel sweatdrop.

"Sudah kedengeran belum?"

 **'** Nah, sip dah, dah mantep suaranya, tadi kau bicara apa? **'**

"Bagaimana reaksi mu tentang barang yang kau pegang? Keren bukan? Cepat,kan?" Kali ini dengan nada malas malas.

 **'** Sebenarnya Aku berlari kerumah mu mungkin bisa saja lebih cepat dari alat ini, namun menghabiskan stamina ku saja, dan diluar pasti ramai **'**

'Aku lupa kalau dia punya skill lari yang gila'

 **'** Oh iyak, bagaimana nanti saat aku sampai di Sekolah? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? **'**

Azazel menepuk jidat, ia lupa memberi tahu Naruto saat berada di Sekolah, apalagi Naruto.

"Maaf aku lupa memberi tahu mu, saat sampai sana kau cari tempat bernama 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' lalu kau masuk dan bilang bahwa kau murid kiriman si Azazel"

 **'** Oke, terima kas- **'**

"Tunggu! Sekarang kau dimana? Sudah berangkat?" Potong cepat Azazel

 **'** Sekarang aku masih dirumah, hanya pakai anduk, tinggal memakai pakaian sekolah langsung capcus **'**

"Fyuh… Oke, sekarang ada yang ingin kuberi tahu, tekanan energi sangatlah kuat, saat kau datang ketempat ku aku tau kau menekan energi mu tapi itu masih akan ketahuan bila penampilan mu mencolok, seperti dibilang kemarin, disana banyak makhluk supernatural, solusinya jangan berpenampilan mencolok" Jelas Azazel

 **'** Baiklah, yang kemarin tekanan energi ku belum ku maksimalkan karena Aku bertemu engkau, tapi akan aku usahakan **'**

"Yoweslah, pergi Sekolah sana" lalu Azazel mematikan HPnya tidur lagi.

.

"Hmm… Tidak mencolok? Kira-kira apa ya? Mmm…. Oh yak! Ini akan mudah" Lalu Naruto lari ke lemari dan memakai pakaian Sekolah, setelah yakin dengan tampilannya dan peralatan Sekolahnya, Naruto langsung keluar rumah dan menutupnya, lalu jalan menuju Sekolah.

.

.

.

"Apakah itu murid baru?"

"Kira kira dikelas mana?"

"Oppai…"

"huh… jika itu murid baru tidak masalah, karena ia tidak tampan"

"Kutu buku"

"O-oppai~"

"Penampilannya sangat… Menjijikan"

Bisik-bisik siswa-siswi saat melihat Naruto berjalan santai memasuki gerbang Sekolah, dengan Kaca mata bulat, rambut rapih culun, baju dimasukan & tebal, alhasil dapat julukan 'Kutu Buku' dan lebih parahnya 'Menjijikan' dan 'Oppai'... …

Wait … Oppai?

'Sekarang sudah jam 7.48, sekarang yang kulakukan adalah mencari Ruangan Kepala Sekolah'

Naruto melewati setiap ruangan, ia mencari ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruangan Kepla Sekolah', dan akhirnya Naruto menyerah mencari dan bertanya pada seoarang perempuan yang sepertinya sedang berkeliling Sekolah.

"Ano… mmhh… Megane-san, bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" Naruto bingung memanggilnya apa, yang keluar justru malah Megane, seketika orang yang merasa dipanggilpun langsung shock, dan menghadap ke belakang.

"K-kau memanggil ku?!" Dengan nada emosi namun masih ditahan dan perempatan didahipun tercetak jelas.

"I-iya, Aku ingin bertanya, apakah Megane-san tahu Ruang Kepala Sekolah?"

'Sial, Keceplosan lagi'

Orang yang dipanggil Megane-san pun menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan kasar, dan kembali ke sifatnya lagi seperti saat mereka belum bertemu.

"Hah… Namaku Sona Sitri, panggil Sona saja, Aku adalah ketua OSIS disini, ikuti Aku" Sona langsung berputar balik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang bengong karena memikirkan apa itu OSIS? Apakah OSIS itu makanan yang mirip dengan Sosis?

.

Disaat perjalanan menuju Runang Kepala Sekolah, Naruto meminta maaf kepada Sona atas ucapannya tadi yang tidak sopan, namun Sona diam saja dan cuek terhadap Naruto, selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang bersuara lagi, dan pada akhirnya Sona berbicara.

"Apakah kau anak baru disini?"

"Ya, Aku baru juga berada dikota Kuoh ini"

"…"

Singkat, dan pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah dan Sona pun langsung izin pergi.

"Jadi… Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Naruto umurku … 17 tahun dan Aku adalah orang yang didaftarkan oleh Azazel-san"

"Ahh… Azazel-san yah… Beruntung kau datang disaat guru wali mu ada disini, ikut gurumu ini"

"Mari ikuti aku Naruto-san"

"Ha-hai Sensei"

Naruto mengikut langkah Senseinya dan disaat sudah didepan pintu kelas, Naruto disuruh menunggu didepan pintu kelas dan tunggu dipanggil.

"Oke anak anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk"

Naruto jalan dan menampakan dirinya dan berhenti disamping guru lalu memperkenalkan diri, dan banyak diantara mereka yang tidak peduli.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Naruto, Umuku 17 tahun, mohon bantuan kerja samanya"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah Naruto-san, kau duduk dekat Rias, Rias, Angkat tanganmu" Rias mengangkat tangannya dengan malas, lalu Naruto yang melihat angkat tangan pun lansung mendekatinya dan duduk disampinnya.

"Ano… Salam kenal, Namaku Naruto" Lalu Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, namun Rias hanya cuek terhadap Naruto.

'Tekanan Energinya kuat, apakah dia pemimpin disuatu kelompok iblis? Dan apakah perilaku sang pemimpin harus seperti ini?' Bingung Naruto.

.

.

.

 ** _Kriiiiiinnnnnnnng_**

'Hah! Akhirnya kelar juga pelajarin untuk saat ini, aku tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang dijelaskan' Syukur Naruto setelah mendengar Bel berbunyi yang menandakan berhentinya jam pelajaran untuk sementaran.

'Sekarang Aku ingin mencari makan dahulu, kira kira siapa yah, yang bisa mengantarkan ku untuk mencari tempat makan dan berkeliling Sekolah' Saat Naruto berdiri, didepan ia terdapat seorang perempuan yang tersenyum.

"Hey, Kau yang saat itu,kan?! Yang menyelamatkan ku saat itu?!" Panik gadis itu, bukan panik, namun berkesan kaget dan nadanya seperti orang panik.

"Hmm… kau… sepertinya aku tahu kau sia- ah! Kau adalah orang yang ingin dirampok saat itu bukan?" Ya, Naruto mengingatnya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Megumi Tadokoro"

"Aku Naruto"

"Kau butuh bantuan? Mencari tempat makan?" Tawar Megumi dan langsung dijawab iya oleh Naruto, Naruto juga bicara kepada Megumi untuk memberi tahu selak beluk Sekolah ini.

.

"Ano… Naruto-san, kenapa penampilan mu berubah dari saat kita bertemu?" Tanya Megimu yang sedang minum.

"akkkwwar iiwak mwencwoowok, Ohok! Ohok!" Naruto tersedak saat berbicara sambil makan, saat ini ia makan Ramen dikantin, menurut Naruto entah mengapa ia familiar dan suka dengan yang namanya 'Ramen'.

"ehem, em… Agar aku tidak terlalu mencolok, lagi pula aku suka gaya ku seperti ini, dan 1 lagi yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu Megumi-chan, jangan memberi tahu ke orang lain bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan, entah siapalah"

"Hmm… Oke deh Naruto-san" Dan setelah Megumi berucap seperti itu, suara ribut pertengkaran pun terdengar, ada perkeelahian disalah satu warung makan, 2 orang laki-laki.

"HEY! ITU MILIK KU! MENGAPA KAU MENGAMBIL DAN MEMBUANGNYA!"

"HA'?! MILIK MU? AKU MENGANTRI LAMA DAN KAU MENYELAK KU, YANG KULAKUKAN SEKARANG ADALAH IMPAS!"

"Baiklah, kita atasi masalah ini dengan INI!" Lalu laki-laki yang pertama itu memukul wajah laki laki kedua, namun ditahan dengan mudah.

"Harus ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka, namun siswa tersebut adalah pemberontak, bisakah kau menghentikan ini dengan kekuatan mu Naruto-san?" Ucap Megumi khawatir.

"A-aku tidak bisa menghentikannya disini, disini tempat umum dan banyak orang"

"Minta tolong Naruto-san, Aku tak mau kedai Ramen itu hancur dan tutup"

'Kedai Ramen? Benar juga, mereka bertengkar karena Ramen, itu adalah makanan terbaik, jika ditutup aku tidak bisa memakan Ramen lagi, bisa gaswat kalau begini' Naruto langsung memasang muka panik, ia baru makan Ramen dan itu dia sudah tandai itu, Ramen adalah makanan terbaik didunia menurutnya, lalu langsung mau ditutup?

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan" Lalu Naruto berdiri dan menarik nafas lalu membuangnya pelan, ia memikirkan strategi, dan saat sudah ketemu strateginya, ia mengambil plasti sebesar kepalanya dan langsung berlari kencang, mencekik laki laki kedua, yang dikatakan pemberontak dan membawanya keruang yang sepi, setelah itu Naruto memang plastik tersebut dikepalanya dan berbicara.

"Jangan menggagu orang lain atau kau akan terima akibatnya" Ucap Naruto sambil mencekik.

"Ha-ha'i" Setelah Laki-laki tadi berucap, Naruto langsung menghilang menyisakan kilatan petir dan kilat dan kembali ketempat duduk kantin yang ia tempati tadi, sedangkan dikantin, Laki-laki yang tadi bingung mengapa lawan bicaranya hilang? Terakhir yang lihat adalah petir petir percikan dikit?

 ** _Krrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnnng_**

Dan disaat yang tepat, waktu jam istirahat telah usai Naruto dan Megumi pun masuk kedalam kelas bersama, tanpa Naruto sadari ada sesorang yang megawasi dan melihat gerakan yang sangat cepat walau sekilas yang Naruto lakukan tadi.

.

.

.

Waktu pelajaran sudah selesai dan saatnya pulang, saat Naruto keluar dari pintu kelas, ia bertemu lagi dengan ketua OSIS.

"A-ah, Apa ba-bakar, eh… Apa kabar Mega- Sona-Chan" Ucap Naruto Canggung.

"Jangan sok akrab dengan ku, ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu, ikuti aku" Lalu mereka berdua jalan bersama mencari tempat yang sepi

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto, sekaran mereka berada di tempat sepi.

"Aku ingin merekrutmu menjadi Anggota OSIS" Ucap Sona santai.

"Aku ingin bertanya dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan mu, apa itu OSIS?"

Sona tersentak, lawan bicaranya tak tahu apa itu artinya OSIS?

"Serius?"

"Ya, Aku serius"

"hah… Aku akan menjelaskan intinnya, OSIS adalah sebuah organisasi, tugasnya menjaga keamanan dan kedisiplinan siswa siswi disini" Jelas Sona.

"Ohh… Lalu kenapa kau merekrutku? Lagipula Aku ini anak baru bukan? Apa kau merekrutku karena aku memakai kacamata?"

"Bukan itu, Aku merekrutmu karena tadi aku melihat kau menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat, kami membutuh 1 orang"

"…" Naruto langsung terbengong, jika dia tahu, berarti dia melihat saat Naruto berlari dan kembali sehabis membuat pelajaran ke pemberontak.

"?"

"Cari yang lain saja, Aku tidak berminat"

"Baiklah, Aku akan bocorkan masalah kekuatan mu ke siswa-siswi Sekolah ini" Seketika Naruto kaget.

"Jangan! Baiklah, aku akan jadi anggota OSIS, tapi jangan beritahu siapa siapa" Panik Naruto.

"Bagus, besok kau datang pagi seperti tadi, aku akan menunggu mu dikelas mu" Setelah mengatakan itu Sona pergi dari tempat.

"Huh… Dasar" Lalu Naruto langsung pergi dari Sekolah menuju rumah.

.

.

.

"Kaicho, apa tidak apa-apa Manusia masuk ke OSIS? Bukankah yang masuk OSIS harus menjadi peerage mu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya seorang Laki-laki satu-satunya didalam ruangan OSIS.

"Benar kata Saji, bukankah nanti masalah dan akan menjadi…. Beban?" Ucap Bishop Sona.

"Tidak, tidak akan jadi masalah, ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat menakjubkan, bukan jadi beban, justru menguntungkan, kau akan liat besok malam nanti" Sona tersenyum, yang lainnya pada kaget, mereka yang ada didalam ruangan belum pernah melihat Sona tersenyum akhir akhir ini, sehebat apakah orang itu? Itu dipikiran mereka semua.

.

.

 **.**

 **SKIP DAY**

 **.**

.

.

Kesokannya Naruto datang lebih awal dari kemari, ia bertemu Sona dan Naruto berusaha berbicara santai dengan Sona yang susah diajak bicara sama sekali, saat ini mereka sedang menuju ruangan OSIS.

"Oh iyak, ini pertanyaan yang ingin sekali kutanyakan dari kemarin, mengapa siswa-siswi disini pada memerhatikan ku? Apakah ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sona berhenti dan memerhatikan penampilan Naruto, Sona tahu apa yang salah dari Naruto.

"Penampilanmu, sungguh mencolok, culun, membuat orang sakit mata" Lalu Sona kembali jalan.

"Hah… tak ku sangka, mulut mu pedas kali…" Dan mereka sampai di OSIS Room.

"Oke semuanya, berkumpul sekarang" Tegas Sona.

Yang ada didalam ruanganpun berkumpul dan Bishop, Momo agak meremehkan Naruto saat baru datang.

"Hmm… Inikah anak baru itu? Kenapa dia harus masuk ke OSIS?" Remeh Momo, Naruto pun tidak menaggapi

"Oke perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Naruto" Singkat, Padat, Jelas.

'muke gile, cuman gitu doank' sweatdrop Saji.

"Kau tidak memberi tahu tentang kekuatan mu?" Kali ini Tsubaki berbicara, Naruto tersentak kaget, bagaimana mereka tahu? Padahal ia sudah menekan energinya sampai ketitik sangat rendah, apa masih kurang? Dan juga dari penampilannya?

"D-dari mana kalian tahu? Sona-chan, kau tidak memberi tahu mereka,kan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali, dan kami juga akan memberi tahumu, kalau kami disini adalah Iblis semua" Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut, karena ia juga merasakan energinya.

"Jaga ucapan mu, panggil 'Kaicho', bukan Namanya" Geram Saji.

"Teknik Sensor ku kuat, Energi yang kau tekankan masih terasa di sensor ku" Jelas Tsubaki.

"Hah… Baiklah, kekuatan ku adalah berlari cepat dan juga dapat memanipulasi waktu namun aku tidak terlalu mahir menggunakannya lalu jurus jurus Ninja dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang kalian tidak tahu apa pedang itu, jenisnya, dan siapa nama pedang itu" Jelas singkat Naruto.

"Jadi kau adalah seorang Shinobi?" Tanya seorang perempuan bernama Reya.

"Yap, bisa dibilang begitu"

"Oke, Sekarang kami memperkenalkan diri" Ucap Sona dan mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing masing dan kekuatan masing masing.

"Nanti malam kita akan memiliki tugas, Naruto kau sudah tahu siapa Rias?" Tanya Sona

"Ya, dia sebangku dengan ku"

"Dia adalah Iblis, sama seperti kami, jadi yang ingin kukatakan adalah kau membantu Rias dan Peeragenya melawan Iblis liar sedangkan kami akan menjaga Kekai"

Naruto berpikir sebentar, dia tidak mau terlalu banyak yang mengetahui kekuatannya, cukup Megumi, Sona dan Peeragenya, Naruto menghela nafas, ia akan memikirkan rencananya nanti saat pulang.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan" Dan Belpun berbunyi menandakan sudah masuknya jam pelajaran pertama.

Saat Naruto keluar dari ruangan OSIS dan berjalan menuju kelas, kebetulan ada Rias dibelakangnya dan Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

'Kenapa SiCulun ini dari Ruangan OSIS?' Batin Rias

"Hei Culun-san, apa yang kau lakukan di Ruang OSIS" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan datangnya Rias.

"Ah… Aku baru saja diundang oleh Sona-san, … Tomat-san" Ledek balik Naruto, Rias kaget, baru ada Laki-laki yang berani meledeknya kecuali kakaknya, Rias menarik kerah Naruto dan berkata.

"Dengar ya… Kau tidak punya hak meledek ku, ingat derajat mu di Sekolah ini…" Lalu Rias pergi duluan.

"… Untuk orang culun seperti mu, Mata Birumu sangatlah indah, berterima kasihlah atas pujian ku" Lanjut Rias dan Naruto tidak menanggapi sama sekali.

.

.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

.

.

Saat dimalam hari Sona, Rias, dan para Peeragenya sudah sampai tujuan dimana terdapat Iblis Liar … Kecuali Naruto.

"Huh… Kurasa dia melupakannya" Ucap Sona

"Tidak, Aku rasa dia sengaja melakukannya, mungkin sekarang dia sedang membaca buku…" Sahut Momo

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Reya.

"Julukannya?"

"Biarlah, besok akan ku peringati, yang penting sekarang kita menjaga buat Kekai disekitar sini"

Rias dan Peeragenya sudah menemukan Iblis Liar tersebut dan merekapun bertarung, pertarung lumayan lama menurut Sona karena tidak pernah selama ini, mari kita lihat Rias dan lainnya.

"Ke-kenapa dia begitu kuat?" Ucap salah satu Peerage Laki-laki bernama Kiba

"Aku harus berterima kasih terhadap Kokabiel-sama, energi ini begitu kuat, HAHAHA! Kalian tidak akan bisa melawanku sekarang" Bangga Iblis Liar.

Saat ini semua Peerage sudah K.O, tersungkur tidak berdaya kecuali Rias yang sedang bersembunyi dengan baju rombeng-rombeng, kekuatan yang dimiliki Iblis Liar tersebut dibilang cukup kuat, merekat tubuh seseorang dengan tanah, dan menghisap energi.

.

"NAH! Akhirnya kelar juga, nih, sekarang kau bisa pakai"

"Cakep cakep, tapi kau terlalu lama Azazel-san, mungkin nanti Megane-chan marah, ya sudah aku langsung saja berangkat, Jaa ne~" Naruto berlari sangat kencang mengeluarkan efek angin yang sangat kencang hingga rambut Azazel terangkat semua.

.

"Saji, cepat kau cek keadaan Rias dan yang lainnya!" Teriak Sona.

"Ha'i Kaicho" Saji langsung turun dan berlari menuju tempat kejadi perkara, dan yang ia lihat saat ini semua Peerage Rias tersungkur tidak berdaya alias pingsan, dan Rias sedang berlari dan kejaran tanah yang ingin menjebaknya.

"Saji, cepat panggil Sona dan yang lainnya, Aku membutuhkan bantuan" Dan disaat itu kaki Rias terjebak oleh tanah, perlahan-lahan energi Rias terkuras.

"Ara, ada 1 orang lagi yang datang, kurasa 1 lagi cukup untuk membuatku lebih Powerfull"

'Sial, Aku harus cepat' Namun terlambat, kaki Saji sudah tertekam Tanah.

'Kuso, Sempak Issei' Dan Saji pingsan.

.

"Kenapa Saji lama sekali" Khawatir Sona.

"Baiklah, sekarang Aku yang kesana, kalian tetap pertahankan Kekkai ini" Dan Sona langsung pergi.

.

Sama seperti Saji, Ia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, dan melihat Saji tersungkur.

"Saji!" Namun saat Sona ingin berlari ke tempat Saji, Iblis Liar muncul.

"Sudah ku duga 1 per 1 pasti datang kesini, sepertinya kau pemimpinnya, setelah mengurusmu, aku akan ketempat Peerage mu" Dan seperti Saji lagi, kaki Sona langsung terperangkap.

Namun disaat yang tepat namun terlambat, Iblis Liar tadi terpental oleh kilatan Petir yang sangat cepat dan Tanah yang ada dikaki Sona hancur.

'Naruto' Batin Sona, diantara Kesal dan Senang saat melihat Naruto datang, Kesal karena telat, Senang karena datang disaat genting pada dirinya.

"Si-Sial, siapa kau? Beraninya menggagu ku!" Geram Iblis Liar, wajah yang dia lihat sekarang adalah topeng yang menutupi Wajah kecuali Jidat dan Mata dan topengnya tersebut seperti menyatu dengan Hoodie (Tampilan lengkap Seperti Scorpion Mortal kombat X, Tapi kostumnya bewarna Merah bukan Orange, browsing aja) (maksa).

"Sona-Cha- Kaicho, Bolehkah kubunuh?" Basa basi Naruto.

"Silahkan jika kau bisa" Sahut Sona

Naruto menyekik Iblis Liar tersebut dan berlari kencang menuju dinding dan menabrak beberapa dinding hingga jebol, setelah melakukan itu Naruto melepaskan cekikannya dan memanipulasi waktu agar Iblis Liar tersebut lambat ketika jatuh, Naruto memukul bertubi-tubi dengan cepat pada badan Iblis Liar tersebut dan berhenti memanipulasi waktu dan yang terjadi pada Iblis Liar adalah terpental kencang.

Namun belum berakhir sampai disitu, Naruto mengeluarkan Kunai dan melemparnya ke Iblis Liar tersebut dan bersuara 'Come here', setelah Kunai tertusuk didada secara mendadak pada Iblis Liar, Iblis Liar pun tertarik kencang menuju Naruto dan Naruto sudah siap dengan Rasenggan dan menargetkan muka Iblis Liar, alhasil Wajah Iblis liar terpisah dari badan karena kuatnya tarikan dan kuatnya dorongan pada Wajah Iblis Liar karena Rasenggan Naruto.

Semua pada terbengong-bengong ketika Naruto berbalik ke belakang, terdapat Sona dan yang lainnya, Saji pun ketakutan dengan Makhluk yang membunuh Iblis Liar tersebut.

'T-tak ku sangka ada Manusia sekuat ini' Batin Sona.

"I-itu siapa Sona-Kaicho" Ucap Momo ketakutan.

"D-dia itu… Naruto" Saat Sona mengucapkan itu, semua bereaksi kaget.

'Ti-tidak mungkin'

'Mustahil'

'Aku tak percaya'

Batin beberapa Peerage Sona, lalu Naruto datang dengan memegang Kepala Iblis Liar, dan membuka Hoodie dan Topengnya

"Yo Sona-chan! Aku menepatkan janji ku bukan? Oh ya, bagaimana Kostumku? Bagus nggk?" Naruto berucap tanpa ia sadari, yang lain masih pada bengong menatap Wajah Naruto.

'T-tampan?!'

'Inikah Wajah A-aslinya'

'K-kampret'

'A-aw'

"Ano… Kenapa pada nganga yak? Apa setelah membunuh Iblis Liar kalian memakan dagingnya? Nih aku mendapat kepalanya" Sambil menyodorkan kepala Iblis Liar, dan saat itu semua baru sadar.

"A-apa kau benar Naruto?" Tanya Momo.

"Tentu saj-" Naruto baru ingat bahwa ia tidak memakai Kacamata dan merapihkan Rambutnya.

"Ahahaha, Aku lupa menyisir dan memakai Kacamata hehehe…" Tawa Canggung Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kau harus memakai Kostum ini?" Tanya Sona

"Aku tidak mau banyak orang yang mengetahui Identitas ku, cukup Sona-Chan dan yang lainnya saj- Wadoo…" Naruto digeplak Sona.

"Jaga omongan mu" Ucap kesal Sona, Namun terukir senyuman.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pergi dan menyembuhkan yang lainnya sekarang!" Tegas Sona

"Ha'i!"

.

Ditempat kejadian tadi, dilangit terdapat seseorang sedang melayang memerhatikan Wajah Naruto, terukir sebuah senyum dan pergi dengan Portal teleportasi khas Keluarga Gremory.

...

..

.

.

Namun bukan seorang Gay...

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue** deh…

.

Bagaimana? Sudah Absurd belum? Ya pastilah! Oh yak, Chapter 3 nanti ingin ku adakan Q&A… karena kalau ada yang ingin kujelaskan sekarang udah Malas bangeeeet ngetiknya, yah… Kalian benar, aku anak yang malas.

.

So… I need your Critics and Suggestion for this Fanfic :D agar chapter kedepannya ada yang diperbaiki dan hasilnya lebih ntapz, btw kalau banyak yang SUKA, aku bakal lanjut ini Fanfic ;) …

Remember! Kritik dan Saran… Bukan Caci Maki, Right?

. . . ..::: **:::: Where & Who Am I ? ::::**:::.. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Where & Who Am I?**

Naruto **Masashi Khisimoto**

Highschool DXD **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **| Warning : OOC, Mainstrem, Typo, Gaje, Mini-GodLike!Naru, Sesuai Imajinasi Author, Disini Naru punya The Flash Power – Scorpion Mortal Kombat, D-L-L (Dan Lupa Lagi) Polos!Naru**

 **| Q &A (Questions & Answers) …**

 **Q : Salam Kenal.  
A : Salam Kenal Juga.**

 **Q : Bisakah Pair Harem?  
A : Aku putuskan Harem saja, karena lebih banyak yang setuju daripada tidak setuju.**

 **Q : Mirip Superdede.  
A : :"(**

 **Q : Sona Sitri? Bukannya Aslinya Souna Shitori?  
A : Yap, Anda benar… Saya salah.**

 **Q : Genrenya kenapa Romance-Humor? Kenapa gk ada Adventurenya?  
A : Jawabannya ada di Chap 2, Saya gk sengaja, Teman Saya yang melakukan, salahkan dia :3, Tapi Saya sendiri juga betah sama Genrenya … jadi siapa yang harus disalahkan? (Balik Nanya)**

 **Q :** **Kalau bisa jangan ada kata-kata yang memakai bahasa daerahmu sendiri, pembaca bisa saja dari daerah lain. Ada kata-kata yangg mungkin artinya baik jika dipakai di daerahmu tapi bisa berarti buruk di daerah lain, padahal tulisan maupun pengucapannya sama.  
** **A : *Ngangguk ngangguk, Makasih Sarannya! Akan Ku Usahakan.**

 **Q :** **Banyak kata-kata yang hilang.  
A : Maaf :'( … Soalnya jodoh saya juga sering hilang.**

 **Q : Ada Lemon?  
A : Sumpah, Pertama baca gk ngerti, ngebrowsing, dapet jawaban di Yahoo… ternyata itu thoo artinya yang Sering diRated M, Saya sering baca Rated T, baru baru kali ini aja baca yang Rated M, Lemon kayaknya si'…. Hmmmm… Mmm … Masih ragu…**

 **Q : Kapan Nikah.  
A : Pokoknya Sabtu.**

 **Q :** **Kekuatan Naruto itu yang sehabis PDS4? Kalau iya kok ada kekuatan Manipulasi waktu? Gimana asal usulnya. Terus para Bijuu masih ada gak? Kalau ada habis PDS Chakra levelnya Naruto harusnya ngelebihin SO6P dan gak bisa dideteksi kecuali ia setingkat di bawahnya kalo gak sama levelnya terus yg bisa senjutsu kaya naruto pas ngerasain chakra Juubi** **.**

 **A: Jujur, Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengikuti Manga/Anime Naruto, tapi Aku suka dengan Karakter Naruto ini, dan untuk jawaban pertanyaaan ini, sehabis PDS4? Tentu saja, Manipulasi Waktu dari mana? Imajinasi, ini Fanfic bukan? Asal Usul... Mungkin ini jawaban aneh, Minato si Kilat Cepat, Kushina bisa mengeluarkan Rantai, Ku satukan, jadilah The Flash sama Scorpion Power ( Logic banget :v ), Para Bijuu masih ada? Belum bisa dijawab yang ini, Maaf :'(**

 **.**

 **| Note**

 **MAAFIN AKhUh… YANG UDAH GAK UPDATE INI FANFIC!, AKU BAKAL KASIH BANYAK WORD DEH! AKU SIBUK DI DUNIA NYATA JUGA.**

 **Iya… " SIBUK "**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary : Saat Kaguya diambang batas, ia membuka jutsu Portal yang lansung menjerumus ke kematian, saat Naruto berlari dari hisapan kuat Portal tersebut, Tanpa Naruto sadari ia berlari melebihi kecepatan cahaya sehingga membuka gerbang dimensi

 **Warning again**

 **OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GJ FANFIC, ABSURD SKILLS, APAAN SI', GAK NGIKUTIN CANON, IMAJINASI TERLALU DANGKAL, DAN MACAN-MACAN**

.

.

 **Sebelumnya:**

"Si-Sial, siapa kau? Beraninya menggagu ku!"

"Sona-Cha- Kaicho, Bolehkah kubunuh?"

"Silahkan jika kau bisa"

"I-itu siapa Sona-Kaicho"

'T-tak ku sangka ada Manusia sekuat ini'

"D-dia itu… Naruto"

'Ti-tidak mungkin'

. . .…::: **::::::: Chapter 3 : Menjadi Gila :::::::** :::…. . .

 **.**

Naruto Sudah 2 Hari berlalu sejak kejadian Pemburuan Iblis Liar, Naruto tetap tidak mengganti penampilannya, masih setia dengan Kacamata Bulatnya, Baju Besarnya, dan rambutnya yang membuat orang muak melihatnya, dan ada 1 hal keadaan yang berubah secara Drastis, perilaku seluruh Anggota OSIS terhadap Naruto.

"A-ano Kaicho, Apa Na-Naruto tidak datang lagi sehabis kejadian itu?" Ucap seorang Perempuan bertanya dengan nada malu.

"Ah ya, Aku lupa memberitahu mu Momo, Naruto meminta libur 1 hari untuk datang ke OSIS kemarin, aku tidak tahu alasannya namun seharusnya dia sudah datang hari ini, kenapa kau bertanya tentang Naruto? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai Dia?" Di akhir pertanyaan, Sona berbicara dengan nada menggoda.

"a-ah… Apa salahnya Aku bertanya? Aku han-" Ucapan Momo terpotong karena ada suara Aneh diluar ruangan OSIS.

'Kya!'

'Culun! Jangan membawa Anjing ke sekolah!'

 _'Guk!'_

'Ah!'

'Tolong Aku! Aku dikejar!'

'Guk!'

'Andaikan Oppai yang mengejar Ku' ...

.

Kalian tahu siapa yang berbicara terkahir, Lupakan.

Pintu terbuka dan ditutup oleh sesorang dengan keras, celanannya robek dibagian Lutut, seperti robekan paksa "Hahh... Haah... Hah... Anjing sialan! Bisa bisanya dia mengikuti Ku sampai Sekolah, akan ku musnahkan Kau nanti, oh sial, celana ku robek digigitnya, pulang nanti Aku akan minta tolong ke Mpok Supri buat jahitin, berarti Aku ngutang lagi dong ke Mpok Supri, Hah.. Hah... Anjing sialan!"

Sona dan yang lainnya Sweatdrop

"Ehm~"

"Haahh... Hah... Ah! Maaf Aku melupakan kalian, Ma-Maaf Sona- _chan_ Aku agak telat hehe"

Muncul Urat berbentuk jalan perempatan dikepala Sona, namun Sona cuek saja dan membenarkan posisi kacamata.

"Naruto ..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu..."

"Enggak"

Dua perempatan muncul dan Sona kehilangan kesabaran, Sona melempar Tang tanpa memperdulikan korban... Entah Tang darimana.

"Kau tahu... Penampilan Mu membuat orang sakit mata, kenapa tidak kau ganti saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan penampilan Ku seperti ini? Ini tidak masalah pada diriku, kenapa Kau peduli pada penampilan Ku? Memangnya kau Ibu ku?"

"Le-lebih ga-ganteng yang kemarin" guman Tomoe.

"Eh, Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak, Aku hanya mengatakan kau lebih baik jangan seperti kemarin, seperti sekarang saja, i-iya sekarang"

'Untung dia bukan Iblis, pendengarannya tak begitu tajam' batin panik Tomoe.

"Woah! Kau sepemikiran dengan ku!"

"Baiklah, 1 hal lagi, panggil Aku Kaicho, jangan Chan, San, Tan, apalagi Sama"

Naruto duduk dan mengambil cemilan dari kantongnya "Ah~ Sudah terbiasa sih~, oh yak, aku sudah disini, apakah ada misi? Aku sudah tidak sabar~"

'Anak ini! Mentang mentang sudah membunuh 1 iblis kuat gayanya selangit sekarang' Batin Sona kesal

"Kita melakukan Misi ini bulan depan, Aku hanya butuh konfirmasi kalian siap atau tidaknya" Sona melihat Reya mengangkat tangan, ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kaicho, biasanya Kita tak butuh konfirmasi atau tidak, biasanya Kau hanya memberitahu dan berangkat tanpa konfirmasi hadir atau tidaknya, dan biasanya Kita selalu hadir, mungkin tidak dengan Naruto, apa karena adanya Naruto?" Sambil melirik Naruto, berharap Naruto tersindir, nyatanya ia masih memakan cemilannya dan tidak peduli apa yang diomongkan Reya.

"Karena nanti bulan depan kita melakukan Misi agak berbeda, Kita akan bermain Dungeon, Kita hanya di perbolehkan sampai Lantai 5 dikarenakan Mode Hard dan Kita masih baru di Dungeon Ini"

"Dungeon Hard? Bukankah kesana harus memiliki Tim dan Peerage yang kuat, bahkan kalau kita gabungkan kekuatan dengan Peerage Rias pun sampai Lantai 5 kita tidak akan kuat" Kali ini Tsubaki yang berbicara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kita diperbolehkan, yang pasti Aku diajak oleh Sirzech-san, mengobrol dan saat didaftarkan olehnya ternyata bisa, katanya sih berkat kemampuan Naruto, jadi persyaratan terpenuhi"

Dan disaat Sona selesai berbicara, semua menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

'Gilaa, berarti dia bisa mengalahkan 1 Peerage Rias?'

'Aku kalah dong sama dia'

'Kuning sialan'

"Tapi apa sebesar itu kah kekuatan Mu, hingga mungkin bisa mengalahkan Peerage Rias" Sona berpikir, saat ia ingin mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti Dungeon, dia ditolak karena belum cukup kuat, walaupun ia bekerja sama dengan Rias tetap ditolak, ketika Naruto dimasukan, diterima dengan mudah oleh Ajuka, tunggu, darimana Ajuka tahu Skill Naruto? Mereka kan belum pernah bertemu?

"Rias? Ah! Si rambut Tomat itu ya, ternyata benar dugaan Ku, Dia memimpin salah satu kelompok" Naruto menghela nafas, Ia kalau mengingat Rias Ia seperti familiar dengan seseorang, salah satu keluarganya.

"Sebetulnya akhir akhir ini Rias bukan seperti dirinya, Sombong, Keras kepala, Suka menyindir, dan Semaunya" Ucap Sona berpikir.

"Mungkin Ia punya masalah keluarg-"

 **Kriniiinnnngggg!**

"Baiklah, mungkin kalian sudah mengerti, nanti malam kita berkumpul di Komplek Pertanian Pohon Makmur, besar No III … "

 _ **Kidding…**_

 _ **Back to the Story**_.

"Baiklah, Siap-siap untuk rapat nanti malam!" Tegas Sona.

"Hai'" Lalu Naruto dan lainnya keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing

.

"Hei, sekarang pelajaran Biologi, kau tahu artinya apa?"

"Ah! Aku tidak suka biologi"

"Hei, bukannya menyenangkan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Penjelasannya rumit"

"Hahaha, jangan pikirkan itu, pikirkan pembahasan, bayangkan saat guru menjelaskan cara membuat ana-" Sesaat berhenti, karena Guru Biologi tiba tiba datang memegang pundaknya.

"Sedang ngomongin pelajaran,kan?" Sambil memegang pundak sang murid yang makin lama makin kencang

"I-iya, sa-sakit sensei… maafkan ak- AAAAAKKKHHH!" Tanpa ragu, sang Sensei pun menendang 'burung' muridnya dengan kencang.

Lalu teman ngobrolnya pun memperhatikan 'burung' sang teman, dan…"Gu-guru siala- AKKHH! Ngapa lu ngikut nendang Bego!"

"Maaf, cuman penasaran, kayaknya asik" ucap sang teman dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"ASIK PALA LO!"

Setelah Sensei menendang 'burung' ia menuju ke depan dan mulai mengajar "Baiklah Anak-anak, buka buku biologi halaman 47"

"Ha'i"

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

 **Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng!**

Bel istirahart pun berbunyi dan semua Siswa-Siswi berhamburan keluar kelas.

"HAH! Aku benci pelajarin Biologi, tidak ada yang bisa kumengerti" Keluh Naruto, lalu Naruto keluar kelas dan jalan menuju ruang OSIS, lalu saat hampir tiba di OSIS ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hah! Kau ditembak? Oleh siapa? Apa kau terima?" Ucap Momo bertanya bertubi tubi kepada lawan bicaranya, Sona.

"Tentu saja Aku menolaknya" Jawab Sona santai.

"Kau menolaknya lagi…" Cemberut Momo

"Kau tahu, Aku benci pacaran, apa yang dilakukan orang pacaran? Jalan jalan, pegangan tangan, dan memasuki tahap yang ku benci, yaitu sudah berani cium-ciuman, cih" Jelas Sona dengan nada ketus dan menjelek jelekan.

"Hah… Aku sudah mengetahuinya, tapi cobalah, pacaran itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

"Tunggu, apa kau pernah berciuman?"

"Tentu saja pernah"

"Dengan si-siapa?" Penasaran Sona

"Ra-ha-si-a"

Sedangkan Naruto yang menugping percakapan Sona dan Momo pun penasaran.

"Hmm… Jadi yang dibenci Sona adalah ciuman, tunggu dulu, lagi pula ciuman itu di Pipi bukan? Ngomong-ngomong, pacaran itu apa ya? Aku akan tanya didalam"

Naruto masuk ke ruangan dan ternyata didalam bukan hanya Sona dan Momo saja, seluruh anggota OSIS memang sudah ada didalam ruangan.

"A-ah, sudah pada berkumpul"

"Kau memiliki kekuatan kecepatan, tapi datang kesini selalu terlambat" Ucap Saji.

"Eh, tadi Aku mendengarkan Sona dan Momo berbicara, pacaran itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memiring kepalanya.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

'Seriusan?'

'Becandanya bisa aja'

'E-eh buset'

'Masa gak tahu?'

"Kau bercanda? Di umur segini kau tidak tahu apa yang namanya pacaran?" Tanya Sona dengan nada tinggi, bukan marah

"Aku tidak bercanda, ngapain becanda… Percuma bertanya" Cemberut Naruto.

"Hmm… Aku mengira Naruto tidak mengetahui pacaran gara gara hilang ingatan, mungkin" Kali ini Reya bebicara dan memberikan pendapat.

"Mungkin saja! Naruto, apa sebelum hilang ingatan pernah berpacaran? Atau sudah tahu yang namanya pacaran?" Tanya Saji, Semuanya Sweatdrop kecuali Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku rasa iya, entahlah" Jawab Naruto.

"Pacaran adalah ketika Laki-laki dan Perempuan saling berpegangan tangan, selalu berduaan, saling berbagi kasih sayang, dan hal tidak berguna lainnya, menurutku lebih banyak ke negatif, seperti melakukan ciuman dan hal mesum" Jelas Sona.

Lalu Sona membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Dan Aku benci kegiatan mereka"

"Oh" guman Naruto.

"…"

"Ya sudah, kita sekarang ingin melakukan kegiatan apa?" Lanjut Naruto.

'Reaksinya datar banget' Pikir semua yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Sampe nanti pulang kita tidak akan membahas untuk nanti Malam, tapi nanti pulang Sekolah kita mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan Sekolah"

'Huehehehe… Aku suka dengan kegiatan ini, apalagi saat membersihkan kolam' Batin Saji dengan tampang…

"WADAW"

"Tampangmu menjijikan" Ucap Tomoe sehabis menendang muka Saji.

"Aku akan membagi kelompok, 1 Kelompok 2 Orang"

"Momo & Tsubaki, Reya & Tomoe, Saji & Yura, …" Setelah Sona membagikan kelompok mereka semua bercanda dan makan bersama didalam ruangan OSIS.

 **Krrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinng!**

"Ingat, jangan pulang sehabis pelajaran selesai"

"Ha'i" Ucap semuanya.

"Tunggu, Naruto dengan siapa?" Ucap Momo.

"Oh yak, Aku belum bilang ya? Naruto denganku"

"…"

"…"

"…"

 **SKIP TIME**

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul…" Sona menggantungkan percakapannya.

"Howah! Maaf Aku terlambat lagi…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah babakbelur.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?!" Panik Tomoe.

"A-aku baik baik saja, lanjutkan saja Sona-chan"

"Ok, jadi seperti yang kita pernah lakukan saat membersihkan Sekolah, cari yang kumuh dan belum ada yang mengurusnya lalu bereskan, jangan cari yang kumuh namun sudah ada yang membereskannya, mengerti? Setelah semua selesai, kita semua membersihkan kolam" Jelas Sona.

"Ha'i"

Setelah Sona berbicara, semua pada bubar dan mencari ruangan yang kumuh, Sona bersama dengan Naruto berjalan mencari kelas yang belum diurus.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sona menemukan ruangan yang kumuh, gelap, dan juga banyak barang, Gudang.

"Sona-chan, k-kita terlalu jauh dengan yang lain, apa tidak cari ruangan yang dekat-dekat mereka saja?" Ucap Naruto dengan gemeteran.

"Tak apa, tak ada masalahnya bukan? Heh- … Kau gemeteran, kau takut?" Sona menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto gemeteran karena takut dengan gelap, dan gelap yang ia maksud adalah…

"Hantu? H-hah! Aku tidak takut dengan hantu, hahahaha" Dengan tawa garingnya pun sudah terlihat.

"Padahal Aku tidak mengucapkan 'Hantu' sama sekali" Lalu Sona lanjut masuk kedalam dengan Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

Saat berjalan, Naruto mencoba mencolek besi meja "Kotor sekali di sini, terakhir kali dibersihkan kapan memangnya?"

"Tidak tahu, kami sudah lama tak membersihkan gudang ini, mungkin 1 tahun" Lalu Sona mengambil Lap dan Sapu.

Disaat Sona ingin memberikan Lap ke Naruto, ia tersandung karena Tikus yang lewat saat melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto yang tidak siap menangkap Sona pun ikut terjatuh, kacamata mereka berdua lepas, mereka terjatuh di tumpukan barang-barang berdebu.

Saat Naruto membuka mata, ia kaget apa yang ia lakukan, bibir mereka bertemu, Sona pun ikut kaget, cukup lama untuk sebuah ciuman yang tidak sengaja, dan disaat itu juga Momo datang mengintip penasaran dikarenakan suara teriakan dan barang-barang yang jatuh, dan melihat kejadian itu, pada akhirnya Naruto bergerak melepaskan ciumannya dan duduk, menyisakan benang saliva diantara mereka, dan Naruto menjauhi Sona.

Kemudian Naruto melakukan posisi sujud "Maafkan Aku Sona, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, maaf, maaf, maaf"

"T-tak apa-apa" Sambil memegang bibirnya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah Sona dan Naruto membereskan gudang dengan suasana canggung, Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di pinggir kolam renang, menggunakan pakaian renang, kecuali Naruto.

"Baiklah semuanya, bersihkan yang berlumut, yang licin, dan kotoran lainnya, dan setelah semua beres, kita diperbolehkan untuk berenang, jadi laksanakan sekarang!" Tegas Sona.

"Ha'i"

Setelah Sona berbicara, Naruto mendekati Sona "Sona-chan, bagaimana kalau kita membuat perlombaan, siapa yang cepat selesai dia menang"

Sona menatap muka Naruto dan memerah, lalu pergi cepat ke toilet. Setelah itu Saji yang lainnya mendekati Naruto "Ada apa diantara kalian berduara? Bertengkar?" Tanya Saji.

"Sepertinya iya" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah murung.

"Karena?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Aku menciumnya saat bersih-bersih gudang"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"APA?!" Teriak semuanya, bahkan teman saya yang lagi bokerpun teriak.

Lalu Tsubaki mendekati Naruto dan menarik kerah bajunya "Aku kira kau orang baik, pecundang seperti dirimu tak pantas hidup!"

Setelah berbicara, Tsubaki mengangkat tangannya dan menyiapkan tinju dengan sedikit energi, namun ditahan oleh Momo.

"Stop! Naruto tidak bersalah, mereka berdua melakukan itu karena ketidaksengajaan" Jelas Momo.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, walau yang kulihat saat sudah kejadian, namun Aku lihat Sona menindihnya, dan Naruto meminta maaf"

Tsubaki menurunkan tangannya dan melepaskan kerah baju Naruto "Baiklah, kumaafkan kau sekarang"

"Terima kasih, Momo" Ucap Naruto.

"Tumben kau baik ke seseorang, Momo?" Ucap Tomoe.

Momo diam saja, hanya cengengesan.

'Gila, cepet banget Tsubaki percayanya…' Batin Saji.

"Yah… yang ku khawatirkan sekarang adalah dia membenciku" Murung Naruto.

"Ah benar juga, Kaicho bilang dia benci ciuman" Ucap Reya.

"Ya sudah, kita kerjakan sekarang, lagi pula aku punya kekuatan cepat, dan memanipulasi waktu,jadi cepat selesai dan kita bisa bermain " Dan setelah itu Naruto langsung membersihkan kolamnya dengan kekuatannya, tanpa melepaskan baju sekolahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hey, kau curang!" Teriak Saji dan semua yang ada di atas tadi langsung ikut membersihkan kolam.

Sona keluar dari toilet, sambil memegang bibirnya.

 **SKIP DAY**

Setelah hari itu, Sona dan Naruto masih tidak berbicara, bahkan sudah hampir 1 minggu, saat rapat, mengerjakan tugas, memindahkan buku, membasmi iblis liar, mereka tak berkomunikasi.

Naruto dan Saji sedang berdua, berjalan keluar sekolah "Naruto, kau masih belum mencoba lagi untuk komunikasi?" Ujar Saji.

"Dia tidak ada di Ruang OSIS bukan?, sepertinya dia memang sudah membenciku"

"Sepertinya memang lagi tak masuk sekolag dia, Aku sependapat denganmu, dan sepertinya itu ciuman bibir pertamanya, ah! Sudah ya, aku pulang lewat arah sana, Jaa!" Sambil lari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Jaa" Lalu Naruto jalan menuju rumah, ia mengacak rambutnya, ia mencoba melupakan kejadiannya bersama Sona, dan Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku beli bahan makanan kali ya, Aku masak dirumah, sekalian tes skill masakku yang sudah diajarkan" Lalu Naruto berjalan ke SuperMarket, setelah Yang ia beli rasanya cukup ia pulang dengan satu kantong kresek ditenteng, saat setengah jalan menuju rumah, Naruto tertabrak oleh seseorang.

Mereka berdua jatuh berbentur, menjatuhkan kacamata Naruto, lalu orang yang menabraknya tadi membantu mengambilkan kacamata Naruto.

"A-ah, maaf tu- kau! Na-na-na…"

"Ah! Tomat-san! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini jalan umum, tak baik lari-lari" Ejek Naruto kepada Tomat, Rias.

"Ka-kau Naruto?" Tanya Rias bingung.

"Tentu saj- ah, Aku tidak memakai kacamataku, sebentar … Nah, sudah terlihat?"

'Oh mi gat, ganteng banget gila' Pikir Rias.

"Naruto, Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang, bawa Aku kerumahmu" Ucap Rias buru buru.

"Hah? Buat apa? Kau membenciku bukan? Lagipula sia- hey!" Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena ditarik Rias.

"Ini darurat, Aku menginap di rumahmu untuk beberapa hari"

"Oke oke, tapi ini salah jalan woy" Rias langsung berhenti, mukanya memerah malu, lalu berputar arah dan menarik Naruto lebih kencang.

"Woy!"

.

Beberapa meter sebelum sampai rumah, mereka ngobrol santai "Memangnya ada apa kau perlu menginap di rumahku? Darurat apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, oh yak, apa yang kau bawa? Kau ingin masak? Biar Aku saja nanti yang masak" Ucap Rias cekatan.

Naruto mendekatkan wajah ke Rias, Rias pun memerah "A-ada apa? Jangan disi-"

"Kau berusaha menghindari pertanyaanku, sepertinya masalah besar, ya sudah, kau memasak sebagai hiburan untukmu" Dan mereka sampai dirumah, Naruto membuka pintunya.

Rias melihatnya bingung "Eh, rumahmu tak dikunci?"

"Rumahku tak ada yang berharga didalamnya, ya sudah masuk" Riaspun masuk kedalamnya, Rias membuka sepatu sebelum masuk keruang tamu.

Saat Naruto menutup pintu ia melihat sepatu di pojokan "Eh, sepatu siapa ini? Hmm… kok kayak kenal ya… bodo ah"

"Naruto, kau langsung saja mandi, setelah itu Aku, Aku ingin memasak dulu" Ucap Rias, Naruto Sweatdrop.

"Kau seperti Ibuku saja, ya sudah, Aku mau ke kamar"

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu ia melihat hordeng kamarnya ia bingung, kenapa hordengnya tertutup? Dan kenapa lampunya menyala? Saat Naruto berjalan, ia masuk ke lingkaran dan menginjak tali, lampu tiba tiba mati dan pintu terkunci, kakinya terikat dan jatuh tengkurap.

Tangan Naruto yang ingin menompang badanpun tertahan tiba-tiba, diinjak keduan tangannya oleh seseorang, ditarik dan diikat kencang.

"Sial! Siapa kau! Ugh-" Punggung Naruto tertindih dan diduduki, baju yang Naruto pakaipun dirobek-robeknya dan dibalikannya badan Naruto menghadapnya.

'Aku tak bisa bergerak, sial' Lalu Naruto melihat langsung wajah orang itu, wajah orang itu gelap, namun memiliki fisik Perempuan, tak mengenakan pakaian sehelai benangpun.

"Na-ru-to-kun"

Mata Naruto melebar, ia tidak percaya "S-Sona?!"

Pipi Naruto langsung dipegangnya dan wajahnya didekatkan ketelinga Naruto "Bibirmu begitu menggoda, kau tahu, yang kau lakukan saat itu sangatalah hebat rasanya, Aku ingin mencobanya lagi, lagi, dan lagi" Bisik Sona, dan Sona langsung melumat bibir Naruto.

"mmmmmmmhhhhhp, mmhhpp!" Naruto memberontak, berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut, namun ciuman tersebut semakin kuat, Sona mulai menggigit dan bermain lidah didalam mulut Naruto.

'Nafasku, nafasku…'

.

"Naruto kau sudah selesai?"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto?"

.

| TBC |

Maaf ya! telat update, dan pendek... ingat, Aku gak pernah bilang " **Fanfic ini diupdate tiap detik/menit/hari/minggu/bulan/tahun/abad..**." Jadi kalian yang masih follow/fav, makasih banyak ya :D ... and by the way... ini ngerjainnya di HAPE ._.

.

So… I need your Critics and Suggestion for this Fanfic :D agar chapter kedepannya ada yang diperbaiki dan hasilnya lebih ntapz, btw kalau banyak yang SUKA, aku bakal lanjut ini Fanfic ;) …

Remember! Kritik dan Saran… Bukan Caci Maki, Right?

. . . ..::: **:::: Where & Who Am I ? ::::**:::.. . . .


End file.
